Complexes
by XblackbunniesX
Summary: When Kurt attends Dalton Blaine isn't the first person he meets. As he explores the corridors he bumps into Sebastian Smythe. Will they have chemistry or will Kurt's secret get in the way of them being together? Bp!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Summary: When Kurt attends Dalton Blaine isn't the first person he meets. As he explores the corridors he bumps into Sebastian Smythe. Will they have chemistry or will Kurt's secret get in the way of them being together?**

 **Rated M**

 **Warnings: if boy pussy makes you uncomfortable please do not read this. I do not want to make you guys feel uncomfortable.**

Kurt walked around the private school in confusion. He was supposed to go to the front office, but he some how ended up in the library. This school was huge, it's not his fault he's lost.

 _Just gonna turn around and go the other way._

Kurt started to turn around, but his shoulder collided into someone's chest. He heard an 'oof' as he tripped over his feet. He would've fallen if the person he collided with hadn't steadied his body.

"Watch it." The person said.

He had a smooth voice. Maybe he had a cute face. If Kurt was lucky, he might even be gay.

Kurt looked up into the man's eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green. They were so hypnotic that you could easily get lost in them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." He said softly looking at the floor.

The man sighed and let go of him. Kurt stood nervously in front of him rubbing the arm the man was just holding.

"It's fine, just watch where you're going. I'm gonna take a lucky guess and say you're new here."

Kurt nodded and held out his hand politely. "Kurt Hummel."

"Sebastian Smythe." The man said

Kurt smiled at Sebastian when he took his hand. Maybe this will be the start of a new friendship.

"So I'm just gonna take another lucky guess and say that you're gay. I can tell from the your girlish high voice and the fact that you look like a baby penguin. You probably got the sex drive of one too."

Oh he could kiss that friendship goodbye. Who the hell did this guy think he was insulting him that way?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Princess."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Someone is obviously more superior than you are." Sebastian said smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who told you that? No matter who you are and what you do you are not superior than I am. Obviously your ego is too huge to handle and your cockiness has seeped it's way to your tiny brain." Kurt said jutting his hip out and crossing his arms.

"You got sass, I like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked past Sebastian. He has a feeling he'll be seeing a lot of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Summary: When Kurt attends Dalton Blaine isn't the first person he meets. As he explores the corridors he bumps into Sebastian Smythe. Will they have chemistry or will Kurt's secret get in the way of them being together?**

 **Rated M**

 **Warnings: if boy pussy makes you uncomfortable please do not read this. I do not want to make you guys feel uncomfortable.**

Kurt walked down the halls of the gigantic school. Seriously, it was like a maze in here. As he walked down the empty corridors he observed all the paintings and awards that were displayed. Thank Gaga he didn't have to go to any of his classes today. Not that he even knew what his classes were. He still couldn't find the damn front office!

He heard the bell ring signaling that it was the end of class. That's the third bell he's heard and he still can't find the fucking office. He was also hungry so he could add that to the list of problems he was having right now. He sighed as he walked down the stairway once again. The stairway already filling up with other students.

That's it! He can't take another minute walking around and finding another dead end. He took a deep breathe to ease his frustration and tapped the first person's he's seen shoulder.

"Excuse me, um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy Kurt stopped turned around to look at him. And boy was he good looking. He had tanned skin and black hair that was gelled down. Even though it was heavily gelled down, he could still see the curls that made him even more handsome. Maybe it's a good thing that he's lost.

"My name is Blaine." The stranger said shaking Kurt's hand.

Not only did he look hot, but he also sounds hot. Is that even possible? Doesn't matter, Kurt doesn't care as look as this stranger keeps talking to him.

 _Maybe he's gay._

"Kurt."

"So what do you need help with Kurt?" Blaine asked leading him down the stairs.

"I can't find the front office. I've been looking for it everywhere."

"Ah, I had a little trouble with that too. The name is a total misconception. It's not at the front of the school at all, more like at the side. I'll show you."

"Thank you." Kurt breathed. He was relieved that he would finally find his way around this maze.

Finding his dorm was no problem. Mostly because his dad and a tour guide was there leading the way to his dorm room. Guess it was a one time thing. They didn't even have the audacity to at least show him around the school building a little more. Just the dorm rooms. Great.

As they walked down a few corridors Blaine told him a few facts about the school and how to get to his classes a little easier. It made things a lot better.

"I was wondering, is there a glee club here?" Kurt asked curiously.

He was in glee club at his old school McKinley High. Singing was something he loved. It was something that made him feel free.

"Yeah, they're called The Warblers. They're like rock stars."

Kurt was going to say something until he was interrupted by a voice that was already too familiar.

"That they are. Hello Kurt, Killer." Sebastian greeted them and walked by their side.

"Sebastian, w-what are you doing here?" Blaine asked timidly. The confidence that was radiating from Blaine's body and filled their surroundings deflated. Now it was filled with cockiness and what Kurt would like to call assholemitosis.

"Oh you know just roaming the halls tempting many conquests and showing off my sexiness, the usual. I see you've met my friend Kurt. Isn't he a charmer." Sebastian said smirking at the two.

Kurt would love to smack that smirk right off his face. How can someone be so egotistic and self-conceited and smug and vain? Every one of those words described the boy that's standing in front of him now. Or so Kurt thought.

"I've never met anyone with such a huge head before. Someone who thinks that much of himself and have absolutely no good qualities to them." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Oh please sweetheart, my sexiness is my good quality. It's what leads men to my bed and it works. Unlike you who wouldn't be able to get laid even if you paid them."

"Sebastian!" Blaine scolded.

Kurt just raised his hand, but kept his eyes on Sebastian.

"No, no. Let him speak. If he things he can break me then he has another thing coming. I'm amazing, I know that. I wouldn't need to pay someone to have sex with me unlike this asshole." Kurt said staring hard into Sebastian's eyes.

"Oh sweetie, boys fall at my feet begging me to fuck them. Unlike you who most likely has a vagina and not a dick."

Kurt hesitated, but recovered before Sebastian could notice. It's not like he has to know. It's not like he _does_ know. No one has to know, because no one would understand. His own father could barely understand, but he tried. The sex talk they had may have been awkward because he wasn't like other boys, but his dad was trying. That's all that mattered to Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes feigning confidence. After what Sebastian said he wasn't sure he had much left. Damn you Sebastian Smythe!

"Let's go Blaine, he's not worth my time. Not even worth the air I breathe." Kurt said turning around and pulling Blaine down the hallway.

"Until next time Princess." Sebastian called from behind them.

It took all Kurt had not to roll his eyes. He wasn't going to let that asshole get to him. Especially since he looks like a meerkat with horse teeth. He was going to let it roll off his shoulders, but it doesn't mean that he won't think about it when he's alone. He's been thinking about it for years. Why couldn't he just be normal. Being gay was one thing, he was completely fine with it and didn't care what people thought about him, but having a pussy is another. Why was he like this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Summary: When Kurt attends Dalton Blaine isn't the first person he meets. As he explores the corridors he bumps into Sebastian Smythe. Will they have chemistry or will Kurt's secret get in the way of them being together?**

 **Rated M**

 **Warnings: if boy pussy makes you uncomfortable please do not read this. I do not want to make you guys feel uncomfortable.**

The first week at Kurt's new school was unbelievably great. He felt like he belonged there. He wish he found Dalton Academy sooner.

Kurt and Blaine's friendship grew along with a little chemistry. Kurt knew it was dangerous, but he was starting to gain feelings for the curly haired boy. If only the crush wasn't one-sided. He knew Blaine wasn't interested, but he still hoped.

Even though things were going great at the private school, Sebastian still made things difficult for the him. Everyday insults have been thrown at him, of course he's retaliated. He wasn't going to let Sebastian get the best of him. Even if some of his comments makes him feel more insecure about _that_ part of his body than he already does. It just wasn't normal. Why did it have to be him?

Kurt hid himself in the library during lunch. He wanted to explore the school more so he won't get lost again. With Blaine's help, if you don't count his first day at the school, he's only gotten lost twice. Of course his knight in shining armor came to rescue him, but he knew that he couldn't rely on Blaine all the time. He wanted to be independent.

As he walked down the isles he felt at ease. The library was empty which meant it was quiet and peaceful. That's exactly what he needed right now, peace and quiet.

"Well hello Princess." A voice greeted from behind him. It was so unexpected that it caused Kurt to jump.

 _There goes peace and quiet._

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around to face the boy.

"Horse teeth." Kurt replied, crossing his arms.

"I have to say for someone who looks like Betty White you make that uniform work."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. He didn't mean it. It was just another way to make fun of him.

"Yeah right. How about you just leave me alone okay?"

Kurt was started to walk away when he felt a hand land on his wrist and spin him around. In only seconds he was pressed against Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian let go." Kurt muttered.

He couldn't look into Sebastian's eyes. He was too in shock to even move.

"No thanks." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear.

After much squeezing and fidgeting Kurt was finally able to get out of his grasp. He placed his hands on Sebastian's chest and pushed him away. Ignoring the tight feeling he got in his chest.

"What are you _doing?"_ Kurt asked annoyed. The tightness was still in his chest.

Sebastian pulled him close again and made sure that Kurt wouldn't be able to escape. The way Sebastian was gripping his arms so tightly made his heart beat erratically and not in a good way. The tightness in his chest got even tighter. He felt closed in. He couldn't breathe. Memories were flooding in brain.

 _ **"Stop moving you little fag!"**_

 _ **"You're just making it worse!"**_

"Stop please." Kurt muttered under his breath. He felt the tears cascade down his cheek. It was happening too fast, he couldn't stop them.

"What the hell is your problem, I was just joking. You really are a princess." Sebastian said letting go of him.

Kurt didn't know what else to do, so he did what he does best when he's in situations like this. He ran. He felt embarrassed that he started crying in front of Sebastian. He let his enemy see how weak he truly is. He let the memories get the best of him.

The memories he wanted so badly to forget, but he couldn't. They were scorched in his brain and on his body. He remember how he felt afterwards. He felt so dirty. He thought he was over it. He thought he was okay now that he was away from him, but he realized he wasn't. No one could ever get over something like that. No one could ever forget an incident like that.

No one could ever ignore the fact that they were almost raped.

He stopped around the corner to catch his breathe. He clutched on to the wall and tried to thing about it. It was no use. He could hear the screams as clear as day. He could remember everything as if it happened yesterday.

 _If Finn wasn't there-_

No! He wasn't going to think about what would have happened if Finn wasn't there. He needed to get a hold of himself. He's safe now. He's okay.

Nothing like that will happen ever again

/

Sebastian stood frozen in his spot as confusion and curiosity took over him. What was Hummel's problem? It's not like he forced himself on the flamboyant boy. He wasn't even interested in him, it was all a joke.

Sebastian decided to let it go and walk out of the library. He only came in so he could provoke him. As he walked down the hall he thought about the look of fear in Kurt's eyes. He couldn't be afraid of Sebastian. The insults and looks Kurt shoots at him are definitely the opposite of fear. It had to be something else.

 _Don't get caught up with this Sebastian. It's none of your business and you don't care about him in any way to make it your business._

When Sebastian walked inside the cafeteria he noticed Kurt wasn't there. Usually he sits with Blaine by the window, but the table was empty. He could see Blaine in the middle sitting with The Warblers.

 _Princess probably went back to his room._

But why was he so afraid? Why was he crying? No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't let it go. Maybe he could use it to blackmail Kurt. That's what he'll do. Sebastian sat smugly as he mapped out his plan. His secret couldn't possibly be so terrifying. If anything it's probably terrifyingly embarrassing.

He'll find out. Sebastian Smythe always gets what he wants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Summary: When Kurt attends Dalton Blaine isn't the first person he meets. As he explores the corridors he bumps into Sebastian Smythe. Will they have chemistry or will Kurt's secret get in the way of them being together?**

 **Rated M**

 **Warnings: if boy pussy makes you uncomfortable please do not read this. I do not want to make you guys feel uncomfortable.**

 **Author's Note: I will start answering to my reviews on possibly all of my stories. I will try my best to contribute all reviews at the end of the story. I want to communicate with you guys. I also warn you that Kurt may be a little OOC. Just a tiny bit. He's still the Kurt we all know and love, but in this story he will start feeling a little insecure about** ** _himself_** **. If you know what I mean.**

 **Also this chapter will be a little short, but I promise you the chapters will get longer. If you have any ideas or requests for one-shots that you would want me to do feel free to DM me or put them in the review box. . . Comment . . . Thing, I don't know what to call that thing other than the review box.**

Kurt did his best to avoid Sebastian. It's worked for two weeks. Whenever he saw him walking towards him or even just lounging by his locker he either entered an empty room or kept his head down.

I bet you're wondering how he's able to do this when he can't even walk down a narrow hallway without getting lost. It was impossible for him not to get lost, but Kurt's been getting better. He started paying more attention to his surroundings and how far apart the classes are from each other. He hadn't needed Blaine's help in two weeks. The same time when he decided to avoid Meerkat until graduation day.

But today the universe just wasn't on his side. Apparently either Sebastian caught up on his little plan or it was just a coincidence, but either way Sebastian managed to corner him once again in the library. Seriously what was with that place that just attracted Sebastian whenever Kurt was there?

Kurt was silently reading Of Mice and Men when he noticed Sebastian walking his way. He frantically looked around for a place to hide, but it was too late Sebastian saw him. And if Kurt wasn't mistaken that was the look of pure determination in his eyes.

 _What is he so determined to do? Humiliate me? I already cried in front of him. Wasn't that enough to last him a lifetime?_

Kurt mindlessly stood up and tried to walk away like he didn't see Sebastian walking towards him. Maybe he didn't, maybe Sebastian was looking at something else. Possibly another conquest.

The hand that gripped his arm told him other wise.

 _Dammit_!

"Funny how you thought you could hide from me." Sebastian sneered.

Kurt didn't need this right now. He had a book report to do and he was gonna finish it, dammit!

"Well it did for work for two weeks. What do you want Smythe?"

"I'll make you an offer. I give you permission to be become my _companion_." Sebastian simply said crossing his arms, trying not to vomit at the thought of him and Kurt bring friends.

From the moment he said companion in a sickeningly way Kurt knew something was up. Sebastian wants something and he wants it bad. It has to be something really convenient for him if he offered to be Kurt's 'companion'.

"Not that I'm not charmed by your offer, but let's face it, I'm _not_ charmed by your offer. What's in it for you?" Kurt said looking Sebastian in the eyes.

They're such a beautiful emerald green color. He remembers when he looked into them on his first day and how he felt that he could just drown in them. They took control of him.

"Nothing's in it for me." Sebastian lied.

Of course he wouldn't tell Kurt that he wanted to know his deepest secret. The best way to blackmail your enemy is to know what keeps them up at night. Or so his father tells him.

Sebastian thought that his plan was working just fine, Kurt was smarter than this. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what Sebastian wanted. Sebastian wanted to know what his problem was. Why he broke down in the middle of the biography isle.

He will never tell him what happened to him. He will never tell him how different he is from other boys. He just can't know, besides he'd just use it against him. That's the last thing he needed. He already had two things that would scar him forever. He doesn't need Sebastian using those things to blackmail him or anything like that.

One of things may be embarrassing for him, but the other truly does haunt him at night.

Telling Sebastian just isn't something he's willing to risk.

"No deal." Kurt said confidently.

"No deal?"

"Are you deaf? That's what I said."

Sebastian simply smirked at the comment. He believed everyone would kill to even say they knew him. Not Kurt Hummel, he was a feisty one.

 _I like that about him_.

"Fine, no deal then. Just know people would kill to be in the same area as me."

"Just know that I could care less and would kill to _not_ be in the same area as you." Kurt said walking away.

If Sebastian thought Kurt was just going to fall on his knees and release everything he's been hiding just so he could be his _friend_ , he had another thing coming.


End file.
